


Love Unintended

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #03: “Wicked Game” by Chris Isaak</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> They never intended to fall on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Unintended

**"Love Unintended" Gen Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K**

Hearts Of Camelot Song Challenge #03: “Wicked Game” by Chris Isaak

Category: Gen/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen

Rating/Warnings: K 

**Love Unintended**

Arthur had always had a fascination with beautiful girls. As a young prince, there weren’t very many girls in his life. There was Morgana, who was more a sister than anything. But Morgana’s maid had always caught his attention.

Gwen was a different kind of beautiful. She was kind and gentle and it showed on the outside. Sure, she was pretty but there was something more to her that Arthur found attractive.

Gwen was always too busy to be bothered with boys. She had work and keeping house for her father to focus on. Besides who was there to marry? Maybe she would marry the butcher’s son or a farmer. At least she had a choice.

Arthur found himself looking at Morgana’s maid in a different way when he turned sixteen. Gwen had changed from a skinny little girl who would tag after Morgana to a real beauty. He found himself having real feelings for her but being the prat that he was he just ignored her instead.

It was hard not to notice the Prince at training, but Gwen dismissed it as silliness on her part. Who would ever want to marry Prince Arthur? He was going to marry a Princess.

Neither one of them knew when it happened exactly but they fell in love. Through pain and many mistakes their love grew and strengthened. As they said the vows that would bond them together as man and wife, they had no idea that their love started years earlier before that first kiss. 


End file.
